Insatiable
by RedBlueGreen
Summary: Kim's a relentless powerhouse. Drakken's launching a new scheme every week. Ron and Shego are wilting under the endless work and play. It can't go on for much longer.


_**Insatiable**_

_Kim Possible_ and characters owned by Disney.

* * *

Ron melted onto his bed and did not move a muscle for some time. They had returned from Drakken's lair, then he had gone to the Possible home and had dinner with Kim and family. A few hours later, Kim finally let him go home. He could have stayed all night, but he had to sleep _some_ time. Things were wearing him out. Mostly three things.

Drakken was one. Ron had been looking forward to more free time over the summer holidays, but the supervillain had gone into high gear. He was now trying for world domination at least once a week, usually more. On one mission, GJ were flying them home when the plane had to turn round in mid-flight for the next go-round. Fortunately, Drakken's recent plans all seemed to be oddly half-hearted. He fully expected they were going find him gloating over a really big cardboard box with "Doomsday Device" just written on it soon. They were usually back well before dinner.

But he couldn't just relax when they caught their ride back: his girlfriend had other plans for him when they were done with the villains. When the crew couldn't see them, she would pounce on him in the plane home, in the plane going there, or after they were back in town. He didn't know how she kept going. She always been super-charged, fitting in school, cheer practice, family life, social life, all her "favours", saving the world and everything else she did, but this was ridiculous. Maybe some kind of dam had broken in her, and all that pent-up energy was focused on him. Maybe there were four of her and he didn't know it. Fortunately, she'd slackened off a little recently, so he got some recuperation time.

Then the third trial. Most guys would be in trouble if they knocked down their girlfriend three times in a row, but Kim was just proud of him. For months, he and Kim had been sparring after school. and he'd raised his game a lot. Their villain-fighting routine had somehow changed; Kim used to relish fighting her, but for the last few weeks it was all "You hold off Shego, I'll stop Drakken!" Then she would bound away. It was good to be playing a bigger part. It was good to test his skills. It was good to be more than a distraction. It wasn't so good to be beaten about the lair by Shego. Kim didn't want to hurt him when they were sparring; Shego wanted to pound him into a fine paste. He was facing her a _lot_, and it clearly annoyed her to be fighting him instead of Kim. Shego pushed him to his limits; annoyed Shego was virtually beyond him. Between Kim, Drakken and Shego, they were killing him.

Shego was slumped in a chair, looking at Dr. Drakken as he expansively described his latest evil plan. Normally she read, or filed her nails or something, but things were wearing her out. She just parked her face in the direction of one of them. Drakken took this as a sign she was interested, but the words weren't going in. In the last few weeks, he was going through doomsday machines as fast she could steal the parts for them, or he could build them, or Kim Possible could destroy them. It was as if he had switched from quality to quantity. He wasn't even thinking them though, and stranger still, he wasn't getting so upset over their failure. Instead of sulking for days, he just fumed and wailed for a few hours, and she had a suspicion even that was just for her benefit. Escaping the last fiasco, he was almost jubliant, and immediately rushed into the next "plan".

This time, they hadn't finished fitting out the lair. There were stacks of crates and boxes everywhere; even the cable tv wasn't hooked up. If his schemes continued on their downward trend, they would pass through half-baked and become raw. Shego wasn't sure she could even gather as much sarcasm and disdain as they would deserve, and she had thought her reserves of those qualities had been limitless.

Besides the stealing, there was the fighting. She prided herself on her physical condition, and had been fighting Kim Possible and, er, the sidekick for a few years. She could handle them; it was just they didn't usually appear quite so often. With his usual timing, Drakken's burst of energy coincided with the school holidays, so it seemed she was _always_ fighting the teen heroes, or out stealing something, or arranging something. On top of that were her _other_ encounters with Kimmie.

A few months ago, Kim started taking their banter in a strangely suggestive and intimate direction. It was the last thing she expected from the wholesome teenager; surely she didn't know what she was talking about. Shego assumed it was a psyche-out. Then, while they were grappling with each other, Kim had kissed her. Shego was completely thrown, which gave the girl a opening to launch her into the delicate machinery. After that, with her boyfriend across the room scuffling with Drakken, Kim had been stealing kisses at every chance she got. Shego didn't know what to make of it, and when she asked - "What the _hell_ has got into you!?" - the teen hero would just giggle. It was driving her crazy, and beating her harder didn't put her off, so she tried to meet her on her own terms and kissed her back. Of course, that had just encouraged her; before Shego knew it, their leaps, kicks and throws were "just happening" to move them out of the main hall and down the corridor, to a room where they wouldn't disturbed, and then they weren't fighting.

She told herself it was just a distraction, like the fighting, keeping the hero busy so that Drakken just had to dispose of the sidekick and they would win. When the world was theirs, Kim Possible would be locked in a dungeon as Shego gloated over how she had brought her downfall on herself, that Shego was _so damn hot_ that when Kim had to choose between saving the world and satisfying her lust, the whole world had suffered because she couldn't keep her hands to herself. That Drakken couldn't hold up his end of the fight wasn't her fault. She'd just have to keep on corrupting the princess. When Shego got a call to go to a discreet hotel in Upperton (way out of range for Kim's allowance: they owed her a few favours) that was just part of the trap. If she wanted to keep Kimmie on the hook, Shego had to go to her occasionally. But eventually, she realised she was only fooling herself. Kim wasn't the one on the hook.

They kept facing up to each other in the lairs, then coming together elsewhere. It was far too intense to last, but she didn't expect it would be the fighting that would go. Just as Drakken went into this manic phase, Kim started to leave the sidekick to stop her. The first time, she laughed at him. But somehow, he'd become a problem, and he could keep her away from Kim. When they met the other times, she would tell her how frustrating that was. Her Princess would just "distract" her, and she couldn't resist even if she had wanted to. How could she have that much energy left after school, cheerleading, her boyfriend, saving the world, and everything else? Between Drakken, Ron and Kim, they were killing her.

"...in mere minutes, and then the world _will be mine!_" cried Drakken theatrically. Mere minutes? thought Shego. The two of them must be here already: better be ready. She jumped up from the chair. If she had no idea what Drakken was attempting, he didn't seem to realise it, and took her sudden movement as a burst of enthusiasm.

The cheerleader's voice rang out in the hall, "Didn't you try this one last month, Doc? Surely you're not running out of ideas?" Before Drakken could roll out the nothing-can-stop-me-now routine, Shego leapt at her arch-enemy with a yell, but she bounded away and her boyfriend caught Shego with a kick. She should have seen coming, but she'd been too focused on reaching Kim before he got in the way. She threw him across the room; he hit the wall but bounced up again in a moment. It was infuriating; he should have out for the count. Impatient to get to her Princess, she shouted "Get out of the way, _buffoon_!"

"It's _Ron_!" he said through gritted teeth and landed a kick on her. "Ron Stoppable!"

"Whatever, _John_." Shego blasted him, but he wasn't there.

"_RON!_" he shouted, and he knocked her into a stack of crates. She rolled and jumped to her feet, blasting a series of plasma shots at him. He bounced around the room and vanished behind some of the crates. When she reached the place, he sneaked up behind her, and got a fist in the face for it. He staggered, so she kept hitting him. Somehow, he kicked her away. She loosed off a barrage of plasma shots, then launched herself at him, striking him in the stomach with her shoulder and sending them both flying through another wall of crates.

Crashing to the ground, Shego pulled herself up, kneeling astride him with one fist drawn back and glowing with energy. Ron gasped in shock, but he wasn't looking at Shego. She looked up, and in front of her, her partner-in-crime and her arch-enemy were holding onto each other; Shego and Ron's sudden entrance had disturbed a passionate embrace.

Shego's jaw dropped. "KIM?" She and Ron echoed each other. "But we-"  
Shego and Ron looked at each other as they realised they were on the same script.  
Ron said "You were-" while Shego said "But she-"  
For his part, Drakken just went slack with the shock. "Oops. Hee-hee," giggled Kim, pushed away Drakken, zipped up her battlesuit and leapt over them on to a crate, up to a catwalk, then away to the control room.

Drakken stood with his lab coat unbuttoned and his clothes askew, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. All three of them gaped at each other. The lair was rocked by a series of explosions as the doomsday device du jour was reduced to scrap, but they didn't seem to notice.


End file.
